Zatanna's Diary
by Purrplegal98
Summary: A little peek into Zatanna's head. Starts a few days after her dad dies. Soon Robin figures out where her diary is, and starts leaving her notes.
1. November

November 8, 3rd day after my dad put on the Helmet…

I feel so torn. Torn over my major crush on the HOT Boy Wonder, and the grief I've carried since my dad…. This is just like Mom's death. I'll keep this diary, and record all the "firsts": The first morning, first week, first month, first birthday, Father's Day, Thanksgiving, ect. without him…

I've been eating way too much ice cream, helping M'gann make WAY to many cookies. Good thing Wally West's a born human vacuum cleaner. He eats them as fast as we make them, so I don't eat them. No matter what, nothing helps. Not even beating the stuffing out of practice dummies, imagining them as the Doctor Fate who blackmailed my dad makes me feel better.

Well, Robin helps. I get the sense he's know even greater pain. Something about him being an orphan… At least, in a tiny way, my dad was alive. I knew this because Boy Wonder hacked some Watchtower footage. Apparently Nabu is protective of me, the way my dad is was.

He laughs at all my bad jokes, he gives me things I left at the old house, and he enjoys helping me play pranks on Wally… If anyone at all can help me, it's my boy wonder.

November 9, 4th day the Helmet of Fate fiasco…

That was so funny…

Robin and I played the most epic prank on Wally! Arty helped. She lured him to the kitchen, and into Robin's snare trap. I used my magic (Epat Yllaw ot eht foor!) to duct tape him to the ceiling. Then the three of us began to eat lots, and lots of chocolate. After a half hour, we had to let him down. The computer announced Black Canary and Batman. He tripped Artemis, and raced to his room to change. It turns out M'gann had told her uncle J'onn about us. We endured a five minute lecture, but it was SO worth it! I've got to make it up to him, though. The 11th is KF's B-day. Perhaps a new pair of goggles, or locking him in a closet with Artemis for Seven Minutes in Heaven.

November 10, 5th day after….

I feel so bad. Every time I have fun, I think of my dad, all alone in the Helmet. Why did I ever put the stupid thing on? We were desperate, yes, but we could've-should've-done SOMETHING!

I break down crying over everything. Anything. Even the most random thing (like popcorn, or the song "Open Arms" by Journey-his favorite-) remind me of him.

Robin performing back flips on his trapeze bars reminds me of the time we preformed with the circus for a year.

Kaldur's serious attitude and focus make him seem like my dad when I was in trouble.

Wally tells me of what it was like in the Helmet, and I imagine my dad in there. He doesn't even have a deck of cards to play solitaire! Now I understand sadness. I think Artemis, Robin, and Kaldur understand. Robin said he saw his parents die, and Kaldur and Arty never talk about their dads…

November 11, 6th day after

Today's Wally birthday. Wow, Kid Flash is 16, and he still acts Robin's age…. GTG, time to set up the surprise party. I decided on the goggles, because Artemis nearly broke my arm at the mention of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

November 13th, one week, one day.

What a shock. We had a nice party (M'gann and I made the cake) that Batman crashed, and I took out a whole ice fortress by myself (Dad will would be proud). But the real surprise is that Wally got the important job, and he saved an entire country. He saved Queen Perdita of Vlatava. He turned down an awesome sword to keep the case he transported the heart in, and I think he's grown up a bit. Not much, but a bit. Just wait until I tell Da-No. I'm not ever going to tell Dad anything ever again. I might as well accept that.

A whole week. I'd never imagined it would be so easy, and yet so hard. I feel like a part of the Team without even trying. But I miss Dad more than I can count.

It's coming on Thanksgiving. Every time I see a stupid decoration, or see a Christmas commercial, I turn around to tell him, or get my phone out to text him, and grief washes over me all over again. This'll be the worse holiday ever. Until Christmas. But at least I've got Robin. I hope/

November 14th, one week, two days.

I beat Robin at Wii fencing! Ok, so he had pulled his calf muscle, but I beat ROBIN at something. I'm never gonna let him live this down! Plus, he slipped up, and told me he's a mathlete. Not much, but I know more about BW than anyone but Batman and Wally.

November 17th, one week, five days.

I hate undercover missions. Just 'cause I can do magic doesn't mean I'm a great choice for entertaining large groups of people, Batman! But I got to share center stage with Robin. Always a plus. M'gann was there too, and Superboy got to try breathing fire. So yeah. We caught them, and now I miss Dad. We were traveling magicians and we didn't even use our power, just pure skill.

November 18th, one week, six days.

Today I stayed locked in my room. I couldn't bring myself to leave it. I listened to sad music. Not even a week and I still feel like there's a huge weight on my chest, making it as hard to breath as a broken rib.

Dad, why did you sacrifice yourself for me? Why did I put the Helmet on? Black Canary says it's not my fault, my dad made his own choice, blah, blah, blah.

Normally, that may be true, but this time it is my fault. Nothing Dinah says makes me feel better.

November 19th, two weeks.

Today I visited Mom's grave. The first time without Dad standing there with me. I left her blue roses. An old family joke. I changed the color (Nrut sesor eulb), because Mom said roses can't be blue. I used to leave white roses in blue colored water. But I cheated this time, because Dad wasn't going to keep putting them in red water, or green water, or hot pink.

The sad thing is, the government doesn't even know Dad's dead. Officially, Giovanni Zatara is still alive. Zatara isn't an active Justice League member anymore, he's listed as "alive, but unavailable".

"Alive but unavailable" pretty much sums it up.

**Aw, Zee. Stop being so depressed. You've got to feel the aster. It'll take a while (I still miss my parents), but at least your dad's still alive. –Robin, the "hot" Boy Wonder. ;-D**

November 20th, two weeks, one day.

Stupid Bats, and their lack of respect for personal boundaries. I am going to get revenge. You hear me Robin? You've got it coming!

**So scared. See you round, Zee. I've a stupid "educational freshman-only field trip" to attend. This'll be so much fun. NOT! - Robin, the "H" BW **

November 22nd, two weeks, three days.

I hope Robin's back in time for Thanksgiving. I'm taking advantage of his being gone to do classic pranks like short sheeting his bed, and putting fake coffee stains on his homework. You gotta love the classics. BTW, Robin, it's considered RUDE to read a girl's diary, even if you do already know everything about her, you little stalker/detective. I'm watching you like a hawk, Mister. You here me, a hawk!

November 24th, two weeks five days.

Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. Yesterday, Robin, Kid Flash, M'gann, and Conner where out on a mission in Bialya. Aqualad was in Atlantis, so Artemis and I decorated the cave. I place an enchanted turkey cutout in Robin's room. It raced around, making turkey noises, and annoying the heck out of everyone. I found it later shredded into tiny pieces on my bed with this note:

**Very funny, hahahah. Enjoy cleaning up! ~ **

**The Master of the Aster**

November 25th, two weeks, six days. The first Thanksgiving.

I couldn't help it: I broke down crying today. Miss Martian and I were making dinner. I had said the spell Dad used to season the turkey. I quickly began cutting onions, but I fooled no one. Superboy disappeared soon after. I wonder where he went.

When he got back, everyone but the mentors, even Wally and Red Arrow, turned up. Robin brought an amazing stuffing, and Superboy bought chocolate cake. Weird, but who is gonna deny him chocolate on his first Thanksgiving?

**No one is. Did you like the stuffing? It took me three tries to get right. I burned the first one, and dropped the second bowl. I think I might've chipped it. Agent A's pretty upset with me. BTW, Red Arrow gave all his turkey to Wolf - Robin, resident Master of the Aster.**

November 27th, three weeks, one day.

Wolf stole my diary! I'm still trying to get mutant wolf spit off it, plus he left teeth marks. This was my last birthday present from Dad! I've told Conner that if it ever happens again, I'm going to take Wolf to obedience school, even if I have to turn him into a chihuahua to get him enrolled!

He got the point. I hope.

November 30th, three weeks, four days.

Still a bit damp. The spell worked. Wolf bounced off the sheild on my doorway. I smiled at him. He growled.

Hmm. No note. Maybe Robin's respecting my personal space. I highly doubt it.

I've been practicing magic. My latest spell keeps dogs out of my room. (On seninac ni ym moor.) It was easier than most guarding spells. My energy must be getting stronger. I've been using it a lot more.

Dad was too protective.

**_Do you need grief counseling? Call this toll free number (AKA Robin's cell), and you'll get all the help you need as soon as possible. If Dr. R. O. Bin can't help you, due to a Team mission, or if he's fighting crime as part of the Dynamic Duo, he'll get back to you as soon as he can._**

**_([Gotham area code]-Rob-isht)_**

**No, that's not my normal number. Batman wouldn't let me give it out. He's paranoid, so I ordered a second phone using an untraceable program. Don't try to trace the number. The phone will self-destruct. It was the only way I could let him allow me to give you my number. Like I said, he's paranoid. – Robin, Master of the Aster, (H)BW, and your new number 1 contact on your cell phone.**

**P.S. Adjust your magic shield. I think it keeps all animals out. Since I go by Robin, it kept me out too. :(**** I had to go in through your airvents. Creepy, yes. But I enjoy leaving you notes.**

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? I'll be adding the second chapter soon. Thanks for reading, please review, it makes my day. I'll take suggestions.**

**BTW, could you sign these petitions to stop Critics United, and change the FF rules?:**

**www. change petitions/fanfiction -net-stop-the-destruction-of -fanfiction-net**

**www. change, org/ petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors- 2 **


	2. December and January 1st

December 1, 3 weeks 5 days.

I adjusted the shielding. Also I welded the air vent shut, cause NO OFFENSE ROBIN, BUT THAT IS JUST CREEPY! I called Robin. He answered on the first ring. Here was our conversation:

**R: Zee, It's 6:30 AM! **

_Me: You said to call anytime!_

**R: We just got back from patrolling an hour ago, and I leave for school at 7. **

_Me: Fine, see you at the Cave, Robin. Sleep well, Bird Boy._

**R: See you later, Zee.**

So it wasn't perfect. But at least the number works.

I found a perfect prank to play on Wolf. I asked Connor what Wolf hates. He said Wolf hates peanut butter. Who knew? Well, besides Connor. Anyway, I cast a spell on him so that no matter what he ate, it all tasted like peanut butter ("Gniyrere setsat ekil tunaep ettub"). So it only lasted one day. But it was hilarious. Plus, Wolf knows it was me who ruined his dinner, lunch, breakfast, snack time, and all the treat M'gann keeps giving him. Plus the brownies he stole when she wasn't looking. Take that you mutant diary-thief.

**So that's what was up with Wolf. Sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier, but I was REALLY tired. Plus, Batman will ground me if I get sent to the office for sleeping in school (again). Also, like welding your vent shut will help keep me out, or keep you cool in the summer. The Cave gets really hot. Even more if I'm there! –Master of the Aster. **

December 3, 4 weeks.

Wow. One month. I miss him so much! I wish Dad and I were still performing magic in our show. We'd be in Vegas right now. In fact, I think we still have the spot reserved for us at that casino! Well, no reason to let it go to waste! I guess I'll be there, performing.

One last thing: Really, Robin? The Cave is even hotter if you're there? Who are you? Wally? Or do you too share pickup lines or something?

**I hacked the footage, Zee. You look amazing in high heels and fishnets. And we don't. But here's one for you, courtesy of the Mathlete Club at my school: ****You're like an exothermic reaction; you spread your hotness everywhere! Seriously. – Your Loving Resident Mathlete, Robin.**

December 3, later that night.

Why I am surprised? Nice pickup line Robin, here's one for you: _I've written a new make-out program. Do you want to help beta-test it?_

Haha, I bet RT would use that one! Honestly, he does know my last name, and that I'm allergic to cats, and hate bananas, so shouldn't he know that I'll be in a casino in Vegas about 20 seconds after I deci-Oh wait. That's the alarm. GTG.

December 4, REALLY REALLY early.

Well, Scarecrow just got out of Arhkam. Batman thought it "would be a good experience" to see if we could handle him. It didn't go well at all.

KF and Superboy got sprayed with fear gags. Turns out Kid Flash is afraid to lose Artemis, and Superboy is afraid of falling. I managed to send the gas back into the bottle, but I got some of it too. All I saw is Robin falling. Literally, and him becoming a villain I'd have to hunt down, but I couldn't stop him, so he killed me. Then I saw my dad lost and alone, shouting out that it was my entire fault. Robin knocked Scarecrow out all on his own, despite inhaling some of the gas himself, but it was too late by then, cause on top of everything, the damn building caught on fire. Kaldur put it out, but he also soaked the Team. So yeah. Just great. Now I'm writing this shivering in the Cave's ER.

**BTW, I'm fine. I did give you guys the antidote in time. Nice line, and it does sound like RT, but more like Commander Data from Star Trek. I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime! I'd never, ever go evil, and I'll never hurt you, Zee. But I am afraid of falling. BTW, I less than three you.-Robin**

December 5, 1 month, 2 days.

Only you, Boy Wonder. I 3 you too, Robin. I didn't know you where a Trekkie. BTW, If I were a stoplight, I'd turn red every time you passed so I could look at you more.

Today M'gann, Superboy, and I didn't go on the mission. I hate stakeouts, and I don't want to be within 50 miles of the two Arrows if I have any choice, and we were given a choice.

So instead we snuck up in Red Tornado's quarters. They are very well cared for, obviously. The robot was a surprise. Who knew Tornado wanted to be more human that much? It's one thing to study teens, another to go out in the big wide world, and pretend to be one of us! But anyway, Tornado caught us, and explain. I said just one thing, "If you are going to go about as "John Smith", he needed pants." I was laughing for a while. But he really did need pants.

**Nice one. I'm not a Trekkie, but did watch a Star Trek Marathon with the Mathletes. It was our Thanksgiving meeting. So that's what you were doing. You have a point about the two Arrows. They are at each others throats a whole lot now. Plus they caused more friction between Wally and his spitfire. (don't ever admit I told you that, or he'll never trust me again!) I am impressed. (dang it, 'pressed' is a "real" word.) Hey, Zee. If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have 5 cents. –Master of the Aster, Count of Chalant.**

December 6, 1 month, 3 days

I saw the shouting match, and I am SO on Artemis's side. I can't wait for Red Arrow to go join the League and get out of the Cave. Just cause I'm not a founding member by a few months doesn't mean I'm a waste of space! So what if I'm a magician, I'd like to see you perform in Vegas by yourself at 14, Roy Harper! You are getting on my last nerve.

I called Robin again today. Here's the conversation (more or less):

**R: Zee, I just left. Why didn't you talk with me then?**

_Me: 'Cause Red Arrow just insulted me, and ranting in my diary isn't making me feel better._

**R: What'd he say? **

_Me: I'm a stuck up, useless, untrustworthy, lazy, waste of space, who is only here cause my parents are dead._

**R: Wow. The first time I met him, I got only "Idiotic, creepy 10 year old loser." Of course, he was babysitting me at the time.**

_Me: I know. He also got in a shouting match with Artemis and Wally, and Kaldur had to raise his voice._

**R: Miracles do happen. You exist, and Kaldur shouted.**

_Me: Do you really not compare pickup lines with Wally?_

**R:.…No. **

_Me: Liar, liar, cape on fire._

**R: Ok, busted. But he says the ones I use are much more asterous.**

_Me: Really? _

**R: Nope! I paraphrased. GTG, Batman is about to-**

_**Batman (using his no-nonsense voice): Zatanna Zatara, get off the phone right now.**_

_Me: Yessir. *hangs up*_

December 10, 1 month, one week.

I am now enrolled in Happy Harbor High School with M'gann and Connor. We take the Zeta-beams to school. SO COOL! We teleport most of the way, and walk about a block. I have Lucas Carr as my homeroom teacher. I believe Robin set that up. This way I've got a teacher on my side who knows why I'm late. He recognized my last name, and said my dad was a 'good man'.

I've never gone to school before. My dad always homeschooled me. Or would it be "trailer-schooled" me? Since we went on magic tours often, I couldn't got to public school. It was interesting. NOT! The cafeteria food sucks, the locker rooms reeks of sweat and too much perfume, and I hate copying things. Oops, I mean "taking notes." Sorry Mrs. Miller, I forgot that's what you called it.

**Quit whining. I go to private school. So we have a UNIFORM! You just have a dress code. Hey Zee, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged. I think this one is the best so far, considering that we're heroes!- your Robin.**

December 13, 1 month, one week, 3 days.

Today and the past few days have been the same: get up early. Go to school. Come back to Cave. Training. Go on mission/protect random cities. Come back. I've been too tired to write.

We've started decorating the Cave for Christmas. I enchanted a spring of mistletoe to stalk Artemis, and Robin shoved Wally into her. Everyone but Red Tornado and the not-so-happy couple where laughing. (We explained the joke to Kaldur, and once he got it, he was laughing.). Artemis threaten to make sure to get Robin and I under the mistletoe, too. As if.

Aww, You are my Robin. All mine. And that is the best one. Untill now: I was wondering if you had an extra heart, I seem to have lost mine to you.

**I don't know, Zee. The mistletoe would be a good time get that kiss you promised me. That was a cute one. Here's mine: Do you have a twin sister? No? Then you must be the most beautiful girl in the world. That one I mean. –Robin. **

December 19, 1 month, 2 weeks, 2 days.

So glad I've got Robin willing to tutor me in Geometery! I'd be lost without him. Plus, I get to stare at him for an hour a day. We trade pickup lines, and it's more like a date than study date, cause he's NEVER serious unless one of the adults are in my room. We do have the door open so Batman doesn't strangle me for being in a closed room alone with Robin. Oh well, whatchagonnado? I now have good aim with Robin's birdarangs cause that's we throw everytime Kf or Artemis show up and make kissing noises. I just have to work on catching it, and coming up with an excuse for why my homework paper has a bloodstain on it. Can you imagine if I said this:

"Miss Zatara, why are handing in a paper with a bloodstain on it?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr/Ms/Mrs [teacher's name here]. I was trying to catch my boyfriend, Robin –yes, _that _Robin-,'s birdarang 'cause Kid Flash/Artemis/Superboy was taunting us on our study date, but it slipped, and cut my hand, and the printer ran out of ink in the Hall of Justice, so I couldn't redo the assignment."

IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! I'd get detention for a smart mouth, and M'gann and Connor would be nearly fainting from laughter. Well, M'gann would be. Then she'd go stand near Connor so he could catch her. So predicable.

**One time in third grade, I got an assignment to write what I would say to the Justice League if I got to meet them. Wanna see it? Here it is anyway:**

What I would say to the Justice League

by [name crossed out in sharpie on both sides],

I would say nothing, cause I see them everyday. When I see them later, I guess I'll tell Superman that his underwear is showing. He probably won't take it very well.

**_F_**

_**[name crossed off in sharpie on both sides], see me after class, young man! This is disrespectful, a waste of time, and rude. This will be shown to your guardian at next month's parent-teacher conference! **_

**Batman got wind of this. He went to the conference. He actually burst out laughing after seeing this. I did tell Superman that his underwear was showing. The whole League was laughing. Batman was snickering. Superman was Not Amused, with capitol letters. This is a photocopy, the real one has a place of honor in the Batcave. **

**Also, "my boyfriend, Robin"? Is that an open position? If so, I'll be glad to fill it. One last thing: Are you lost, ma'am? Cause Heaven's a long way from here.**

December 20, 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days.

Do you have some kind of instinct to top whatever I write? How do you do it? Never mind, I'll just call you.

**R: Hey Tanna. What's up?**

_Me: Tanna? And the top on Mount Justice._

**R: Well, everyone calls you Zee. So I wanted to give you a new nickname. **

_Me: 'K. Makes sense. Did you really have the assignment?_

**R: Yes. And Superman was really annoyed.**

_Me: So what's new with you?_

**R: A hot girl just called me.**

_Me: You're losing your touch. Your smart phone's pickup line app not working?_

**R: …How did you know?**

_Me: Kid Flash told me. _

_**Butler: Miss Zatana, I must ask you to get off the phone. Master Robin is eating dinner, and it is rude to talk on the phone.**_

_Me: Ok, tell him I said goodbye. *hang up*_

Why is it always inconvient, even on the weekends when I call him? Does Batman require him to have no social life or something? And we'll talk about that later.

**Yes, yes he does. It is very annoying. Hey Zee**, **rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES to one date with me! –I mean it this time, Robin.**

December 23th , 1 month, 2 weeks, 6 days.

I'm not sure what to say. Should I say yes? I'd love to. I don't know if I could say no, but I probably should. What if one of us gets hurt trying to save the other? M'gann and Connor already had a fight about that, according to Artemis. Plus he's Robin, and that means dealing with Batman. I wish I could talk to Dad about this. But then again, he'd tell Robin to back off for even making the offer in the first place. And maybe tie him up and drop him in a volcano.

Maybe I'll go talk to Canary. She'll knew what to say. I'm so glad Robin is on that "top secret mission from Batman". At least he'll be gone a couple of days. I called Artemis, and told her to get a picture of Robin in his circus costume.

December 24th, 1 month, 3 weeks.

I had a nice long talk with Black Canary. The main point of it was "Zatanna, you like him, just say yes to ONE date. Then decide if you want a second or not." Apparently, Robin asked in a nicer way than Green Arrow, who one day rescued BC from crazy cat cultists (hey, alliteration!) They got in his car, but instead of going to the Hall of Justice, he took her to an Italian restaurant without telling her. She slapped him, and they had a nice time otherwise. The rest is history. Before I agree, I'm redoing that spell that locked Robin out of my room.

Tonight is Christmas Eve. I got the perfect gifts for the Team!

December 25th, 1 month, 3 weeks, 1 day. The First Christmas.

I got Kid Flash the new KF collectable action figure, cause he collects them (talk about selfobbessed). I got Artemis an quiver embrodered with her hero name. M'gann got my mom's famous chocolate cake recipe, and Connor got a new S-shield shirt. This one has two linked S-sheilds, cause someone found about him, and designed in. I gave Kaldur an Atlantis snowglobe. I got Red Arrow a $20 dollar gift card to Target, mainly cause Artemis dared me. The Team was laughing for so long, and he thanked me in a strained monotone.

Last but not least, I gave Robin a card that said "yes" in fancy letters. He loved it. Our date is January 2nd. I took the Robin-stay-out-of-my-room spell down.

December 30th, 1 month, 3 week, 6 days. 3 days till my date with Robin.

Today Red Arrow moved out of the Cave. YES! He still has a room, but all the girls moves our extra stuff in to annoy him. We also get a new member; Rocket. She promises to be interesting. I mean, the girl has 5 earrings in, and she fights crime wearing them! At least I take my earrings out (cause I don't want them ripped out of my flesh!). Time for the ceremony. We'll be watching in the fake entry room before the teleporters.

December 30th, later.

We just caught the Riddler, Shimmer, Mammoth, and Cheshire. Before the League could. I told Rocket this was how it always is, and well, it is. So glad we have an even number of boys and girls now. The worst part was explaining the "mole-thing" to Rocket. But hearing an explanation from M'gann, Superboy, and Artemis was worth it. My main thoughts: No wonder Cheshire seemed to take extra care not to seriously injure Artemis. So that's where Superboy went on Thanksgiving. And no wonder M'gann was worried about her true form. It was a shock.

Nice of them to finally tell us. Also nice to know I'm not the only one who Robin semi-stalks. He knew Artemis's secret. Time to go to Santa Prisca.

January 1st , 2 months, one day. 1 more day till my date with Robin.

We got to Santa Prisca, beat the bad guys, and got back to the Cave. Turns out Red Arrow was the mole the whole time. I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. We hunted him down, found out the League was under mind control, and saved them. And on the new year, Wally scooped Artemis up and kissed her, so I grabbed Robin. Then Tornado said "Human customs still elude me", which should have been funny, but I had just discovered the Boy Wonder is amazing at kissing, so I was distracted. Anyway, happy New Year self. Who knows what this year will hold?

**Indeed. You are pretty good at kissing yourself. Since you forgot your pickup line, I've got two: How was heaven when you left it?**** PLUS ****So there you are! I've been looking all over for YOU, the woman of my dreams! AND Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again? OK, so that was three. But you deserve 3. See you tomorrow, on our DATE! –Master of the Aster, your one and only Robin.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone loved it! You're all awesome! You guys are spoiling me! Plus, who indeed knows the new year will hold, cause there's not cannon for it. Yet. So I'll be taking requests, and making stuff as I go along. Enjoy, and review please. I need the feedback, cause I beta-ed it myself.**


	3. January First date!

**A/N: Here it is: The long awaited story of Zee's date with Robin. Also, I can't decide if I should keep writing in 2011, or follow the time skip to 2016. So I'm putting it to a vote. And thanks for the reviews, each and every one of them made my day.**

**I am truly sorry it took so long to upload, but I was on summer vacation, and really, beach or writing a Fanfiction? **

[break]

January 2nd, 2 months, 2 days. The day of my date with Robin!

What ever did I do to have Robin, the Boy Wonder, take me out on a date? I told M'gann, and she was so excited, she squealed, and promised to help me pick out an outfite, and do my hair, and all that. Apparently you do not go on a date with your hair down, or whatever. (I really do look nice, though.)

I don't care, cause I wanna see Robin dressed up. Not that the uniform leaves much to the imagination, but it'll be interesting to see him get around the "I-can't-let-you-see-my-eyes-cause-Batman-told-me-I-couldn't" thing.

I am so excited! Wait, is that him? It is! YES!

January 3rd, 2 months, 3 days. Report on my date.

We saw Ice Age 4. It was a waste of time. But seeing Robin dressed up was worth it. He had on a fancy shirt (Well, fancier then a hoodie and jeans) and khakis. He managed to avoid the must-protect-my-eyes thing by wearing color contacts (Unless his eyes really are that muddy brown color, and I certainly hope not). Drat. But he bought us popcorn (that he ate before the previews had ended), and we kept making stupid comments about the movie, to the point where the guy sitting beside him kicked Robin, and told him to shut up. Then, after the movie, we zeta-ed back to the Cave, kissed, and he zeta-ed home.

**So glad you enjoyed it. I had fun too. But that guy was a jerk. I mean, what was he doing at a kids movie with no kids, or a date, or whatever? And I thought you had some of the popcorn. Don't deny it, you did. I noticed. XOXOXOXO, The Boy Wonder.**

January 6th, 2 months, 6 days.

I keep losing my diary. Maybe it's time I cleaned my room…. Nah. I'll do it later.

And, you so took most of the popcorn!

Winter break for school is over. So much for hanging out at the Cave, watching Robin kick Kid Flash's butt in video games.

**Ok, so what if I did. And he is too easy to beat. Wally isn't a challenge at all. But I bet you'd win. BTW, your room is a mess, I actually had to look for your diary to write my comment. ;)~Robin**

January 7, 2 months, 1 week.

I really hate school. We've just started a unit on the Civil War in history. It's "fascinating", especially after a long patrol with the Team. But just like the whole thing about the blood on my homework, I can't exactly say "I was out patrolling with Miss Martian, Aqualad, Rocket, Superboy, Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, you know, the League's protégés."

But our school took a field trip to Gotham City (for some stupid event at the museum), and guess what? I saw a kid who looked like you, Robin. He was hanging out with Artemis, and a red head (Arty said she was Barbara Gordon), and that he was Dick Grayson. How interesting.

**I know the feeling, 'Tanna. Trust me. And you where in Gotham? Cool! Too bad I missed you. Or did I? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~ Robin. **

January 10, 2 months, 1 week, and 3 days.

That was a fun mission. Rocket, Artemis, M'gann and I went undercover in a teen club. Something about the Light brainwashing girls. Or was it someone else? Whatever. Anyway, we got to enjoy a nice party, while the guys where off in a South American jungle, doing recon on Bane. Score one for us!

And it turns out the lead was a dead end, so bonus! Poor them, they had to scrape mud off their costumes.

…**.laugh all you want, Zee. Mud never comes out of your costume. It sucks. And even after 3 showers, I still felt dirty. And it was the Mad Hatter. And I'm just glad Batman sent you four, I hate wearing a dress. And no, I will NOT give you pictures. ~ the BOY Wonder**

January 14, 2 months, 1 we-You know what, forget it. This dumb count isn't helping get my dad back!

I called Robin soon after I read that. Here's our conversation:

_Me: He really made you dress up as a girl?_

**R: (not amused) Yes. And I hate it.**

_Me: (laughing so hard I nearly dropped the phone) THAT IS HILARIOUS! _

**R: (annoyed) No. It's not. **

_Me: (still laughing) Yes, Wonder Boy, it is. _

**R: It's embarrassing, and the wigs I have to wear itch.**

_Me: (snickering) Robin, the Girl Wonder. _

**R: (angry) Zee, drop it.**

_Me: Fine. Sheesh, who are you? Batman?_

**R: Nope. I'm his partner. I've gotta go, I have homework.**

_Me: See you at the Cave?_

**R: Yes. And don't you dare tell anyone.**

_Me: Give me a picture, and I won't._

**R: … Fine. **

_Me: See ya, Robin. *hangs up*_

I can't wait to see the pictures.

…**.I hate you so much right now. JK, here's the stupid picture.[see below] Don't you dare show it to anyone, or I'll tell them about the time you had a crush on Speedy, and stalked him for a month. ~ Robin**

January 16.

I took one look at those pictures (He gave me two), and burst out laughing. It must've been a few years after he started. But Robin as A) blonde, and b) in a dress is just that funny!

And how did he know that I'd been obsessed with Speedy 3 years ago? And to be fair, it was before he was caught. Never mind, he's Robin, that's how.

***Robinglare* So glad I could amuse you. And yes, that is exactly how! *grins* Besides, your old school picture was you in a Speedy shirt. So I did a little digging…**

January 20.

I keep losing my diary! But forget that, Robin and I had another date. Well, if a date counts as him kidnapping me, and showing me around Gotham at midnight. Batman was Not Amused, but it was fun. We then zeta-ed to the Hall of Justice for no reason.

Then Dr. Fate showed up. Something about Black Adam breaking out, but all I could thing was that I wanted him to take off the Helmet, even for a minute, and say Robin was unworthy for his _principessa, _or something lame like that. Even him shouting at me would've been better then hearing a faint echo of his voice coming from the Helmet.

We would've gone too, but Superman said he'd go, so we went home.

That second date should've been so much fun, but Nabu ruined it, just like he ruined my life.

**Come on, Zee, you life isn't ruined. It just took a new direction. And yes, that sucks, but look on the bright side: You still have me! XD ~ Robin**

January 21

Yeah. The bright side. That's getting harder to do…

I've got a big test in history I should be studying for, get this, the JSA. Yep, that's one test I'm garunteed not to fail. I mean, I know Wonder Woman, Flash I, Green Lantern I, Dr. Fate (all too well), I've met Wildcat, and Red Tornado babysits for us. I'd have to try very, very hard to fail.

**Dude, that's looking on the bright side! And I dare you to keep the test, and show it to Red and Wonder Woman. ~Robin**

January 23

So, shockingly, I passed the test. I got a big fat A. I showed the multiple choice test to Wonder Woman. She started laughing, and the Team came over. We all just kept laughing, and Tornado came over. He was as amused as a robot can be. I taped my test to the fridge.

I also found out that Robin hacked my phone and set "Keep on the Sunny Side" as it's ringtone. Really?

**I'm a troll, what can you expect? ~Robin**

January 25

Busy two days. Went undercover (again)in sarch of the Mad Hatter. This time, he showed up, and kidnapped us. Not surprisingly, M'gann, Arty, Rocket, and I kicked his butt. And we released all the girls, including one who Arty said went to her school, Bette Kane. That was a close call. I had to make her forget Arty was there. She said it was the ponytail that gave it away.

I really don't like messing with people's heads. It feels…. wrong.

**Well, that's good news. Don't need another evil mindaltering villain on the loose. But you'd never do that, Zee. Good catch, BTW. So glad it wasn't me (Batman dragged me to a party in my civilian ID. I hate adult parties! )~Robin**

**PS, you're hotter than the sun**

January 26

You're starting that again? We've been dating for almost a month. And I'm flattered. But it is really annoying to have girls staring at my date. We really need to kick the Team out of the Cave, and have movie night at "home" for once.

**Done. Cya Friday, Angel. ~ Boy Wonder**

January 27, one day till my next date.

Gee, Robin, thanks for giving my no warning. And how are you kicking the Team out of the Cave?

**You're welcome, Zee. XD. And I inspired Wally, Artemis, M'gann, and Conner to go on a double date. Kaldur was planning on visiting Atlantis today, anyway. Rocket is scedualed to patrol with Icon today (I DENY EVERYTHING!). Leaving you, and me, Tanna. Am I awesome or what? PS, I had a growth spurt! FINALLY! ~ Robin**

January 28, day of date

I hate math so much. I did pass the pop quiz, though. Thanks to my many study-dates with Robin, when he's supposed to be doing his homework, but we're goofing off together, and he does something like point out that the flower I doodled in the corner during class, and say 'What if it came alive and ate everyone', and I say 'Connor would feed it to Wolf' and he says 'What if Wolf didn't eat it?'. And we continue on in this vein for a while.

Well done. I applaud you. But are you sure setting Wally, Arty, Conner, and M'gann on a double date together was a good idea?

**That day was epic. I think we finally agreed that Superboy would magically gain the power of heatvison, fry the stupid plant, your homework, and everything nearby, then stomp on the ashes. **

**And they don't KNOW it's a double date. But they'll bump into each other at the baseball game anyway. Cause I bought Wally and his spitfire tickets just a row or two behind Superboy and M'gann. Oops. Silly me. ~ Boy Wonder**

January 29

Who knew Robin loved "Ferris Bueler's Day Off"? Gotta love the classics, he said. I agree, and then I snuck "Kiss Me, Kate" in next, instead of Jaws, like we agreed. He took it well.

If "well" means smacking my arm, and singing along (We had the captions on, and he _claims_ he's never seen the musical before) very well. I asked him if he's in choir, or glee club. He stared at me with wide eyes, and shook his head. That was the best part.

Second best, actually. The best part was when the main character said "Shut up, and kiss me, Kate", Robin totally kissed me. Right on cue.

And then Kaldur returned from Atlantis. Akward. He turned around and walked right into his room.

**And then the mode was ruined. Cause right after, the rest of the team showed up. Bickering as normal, then Wally started teasing us when he saw why I'd suggested they double date. He's gonna be finding a fer frogs in his bed soon. Wanna help? ~Robin**

January 30

Sure, why not. Tomarrow? Where are you gonna get the frogs?

Wait, I have a chem. test on Monday. Sorry, but give him a frog for me.

**I can get the frogs cause I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder. Duh. ~ Robin**

January 31. (Where did the month go?)

Wally just ran into the Cave, freaking out about the frogs in his room. Robin highfived me. Arty then pointed out he's a hero, and should be able to handle a few frogs. He showed her picture. His room is filled with frogs. Rubber frogs, frog posters, real frogs in cages, stuffed frogs… Damn, Robin, you went WAY overboard.

**It's not like it took him forever to clean up. The best part was that he never noticed while he was doing homework in the next room-untill I added the bullfrogs. It was an epic prank. ~Robin**

[break]

**A/N: Here's the picture. http: . / tumblr_l5i346zpa81qzl89so1_ . Here's another one for good measure: _ wpPLG-yJpJw/SZcyHiGJnFI/AAAAAAAAC sE/0As3zJocEOg/Dickas **

**And yes, I love both Ferris Bueler's Day Off and Kiss Me, Kate. You can't beat the classics. *starts humming Brush Up Your Shakespeare***


End file.
